Living in a nightmare
by Hategive
Summary: our fellow guardians find themselves in a strange situation: they are inside a nightmare along with Pitch. when they went attacked by fearlings, how will they get out of it? (warning: involved romance beetween Pitch and Sandy)
1. W-What?

**LIVING IN A NIGHTMARE**

**(SANDY/PITCH STORY)**

**Charapter 1: WHAT?!**

**North woke up in an awful place. A dark place with no lights and nothing actually…**

**He tried to remember what happened but he remembered nothing…just…he was sit near his table eating cookies and working for children as always in order to come prepared for Christmas and don't be late…..again…**

**He laughed thinking of that time when he gave his gifts one day later than Christmas and the children were afraid not to get anything….he had even to ask Jack and Tooth for helping him…**

**As for Bunny…he would have never asked for his help…his pride was just too much stubborn to endure it and Bunny sure wouldn't have let him live in peace for at least 10 years if he asked**

**As for Sandy….the little man had too much work already. He needed to restore the faith, children lost in their battle against Pitch when everything was being dominated by fear.**

**(That's it fear) North thought looking around in that dark place (that's what I felt before waking up here) North finished as he walked in that nowhere, he was in, until he stumbled and fell on something….something fluffy actually**

"**augh!" was heard from someone on the "ground" as North watched better**

"**oh gosh….didn't saw you there…sorry Bunny" North said as the tall rabbit got up confused**

"**where are we?" asked Bunnymund as North rolled his eyes "I was trying to figure it out!" said North as another voice echoed in the distance**

"**guys is that you?!" asked a voice as the two blinked**

**(Toothiana!) they thought as she got closer until they could see her. She had rings under her eyes as a couple of mini-fairies approached the other two guardians.**

"**where are we?" she asked looking around "hello?" she asked but her voice kept echoing in the darkness without an answer**

"**what is that thing?" asked Bunnymund pointing to something on the ground **

"**blacksand!" North said as Bunny stopped in his tracks in fright turning to North**

"**that means…." Bunny started "NIGHTMARES!" finished North darkly as Tooth turned briskly **

"**Tooth what's wrong?!" asked Bunny**

"**i-I heard something" said Tooth as Bunny approached, weapons out and ready to attack at any sign of danger.**

**When he spotted that thing moving he laughed "hahaha…it's only you…" said Bunny as Jack came out of nowhere…**

"**Jack?" asked Toothiana as the young guardian nodded. As soon as he nodded a bright light was seen coming down from above them as North's expression brightened up **

"**Sandy!" said North "you're here as well?" asked North as Sandy nodded and formed an image over his head featuring a nightmare **

"**yeah we know…" North began**

"**know what?!" asked Jack as he got cleaned from all the black sand he had on **

"**I'm afraid we are insiede a Nightmare" North finished as all of them apart Sandy gasped**


	2. Inside the Nightmare

**2- INSIDE THE NIGHTMARE**

**"inside a nightmare?!" Bunny said "how?!" he finished waving his arms around**

**"how should i know?!" said North as Sandy flew away**

**"Sandy...where are you going all of a sudden?" North asked as Sandy motioned to him to stay there and, as he did so, Sandy used his sand to bright the whole place up.**

**the place was similar to Pitch's liar, there were cages, bats that flew around in irritation seeing the bright light and they finally realized they were on a road, a big and grey road.**

**"okay...uh.." Jack began looking around "oh my god please tell me it's not him..." said Jack as the otherd turned to see Pitch blocked in a cage waving his hands at them to be noticed**

**"finally!" Pitch said as the guardians looked at him "i was beginning to get tired here..." he finished as North stepped forward**

**"what are you doing here? isn't this your doing?" asked North with his swords drawn**

**"no...actually i'm pretty amazed myself..." Pitch began "i wanted to trap you in this but not me too..." he said as the North and the others got mad**

**"well you failed" said Jack with a grin**

**"not true..." Pitch said grinning as well "you are here..." Pitch finished **

**"yes...but you're here as well" Jack said **

**"true..." began Pitch "too bad you can't get out while i can" Pitch finished as Jack laughed**

**"yeah right! you're in a cage ya know?!" he said waving his staff around "and...it is the case that we will not free you! bye bye!" finished Jack as the guardians left him in that cage of his**

**"wait! wait! c'mon don't be so mean!" said Pitch as the guardians didn't even turn to his saying**

**"c'mon guys you don't wanna leave me here alone?!" said Pitch and was rewarded with a sand-whip on his cage that made him lose his balance and fall under the laughing of the guardians.**

**"augh! you little-" but Pitch restrained himself "okay...if you get me out of here i'll show you the way back...is that fine?" Pitch asked as North and the others stopped**

**"no thanks we'll find our way by ourselves!" North said as they kept walking **

**"YOU CAN'T!" screamed Pitch "let me help you get out! we have to find the exit to this nightmare...it's the only way to get out" Pitch finished as Sandy approached North images forming on his head**

**"Sandy i know...but what if we free him and he gets out leaving us here?" North whispered to Sandy as the other responded with his voice instead**

**"that's impossible trust me!" said Sandy as all the ones around him were startled **

**"you can talk?!" asked everybody**

**"hello?!" came Pitch's voice "this is a nightmare...he can do what he wants" finished the nightmare king as Jack approached **

**"okay then..." Jack began as a smirk began to form on Pitch's lips "but only because we need you to get out" finished Jack**

**"fine" finished Pitch as the other spirit broke the cage **


	3. preparations

**CHAPTER 3: TRAINING**

**"okay then..." began North "what should we do first?" he finished as whispers were heard into the air**

**"first of all..." began Pitch "we have to find that exit and for finding it..." he began going to the front "we have to reach the end of this road" finished Pitch **

**"that wasn't so hard to find then..." North said "we should have let you in that cage" he finished**

**"wrong" Pitch said darkly "it's not true...this place is my ground...it's a nightmare and...this road splits up often and if you get to the wrong one...well...i think it's best for you not to know what will happen" Pitch finished as Sandy shrugged **

**"not to mention the fact that in this place you''ll find your greatest fears and secrets..." Pitch began "and i can keep them far" Pitch finished.**

**"okay then let's go" Bunny said but a nightmare prevented him from making a step forward**

**"oh...i missed one thing.." Pitch began "this place is full of nightmares" he finished grinning as Bunny sighed in frustration**

**"oh wonderful!" Bunny said as Jack gasped "here they come".**

**as the guardians turned there were hundreds of nightmares heading their way...**

**"guess we'll have to fight" said North as all the guardians...and Pitch took fighting stances ready for the showdown.**


	4. Fight and Fear

**CHAPTER 4: FIGHT AND FEAR**

**"c'mon cotton-tail! i'm ahead of you in number" Jack smiled at the big rabbit that chased the winter spirit **

**"yeah right!" Bunny said tearing three nightmares in one row...**

**"89!" said Jack as Bunny smiled **

**"99...too bad..i'm ahead!" Bunny chuckled **

**"don't joke guys they're tough!" North said**

**"that's because you're old my friend" said Bunny as North fumed**

**"i'll show you old!" North said chasing around the nightmares.**

**after a couple of minutes yet..**

**"finished!" Jack said ending off the last nightmare**

**"oh god...now i'm tired!" said Bunny**

**"can we rest for a bit?" Tooth asked as North nodded**

**"better arrive at that end first" Pitch said making his weapon disappear in the shadows followed by Sandy**

**"kay..." said Tooth with a huff followed by the others.**

**"here" Pitch said "this place should be perfect..." he finished as the others arrived**

**Sandy felt dizzy thanks to the fight of earlier...this was not his place...the nightmare, he was in, was draining him of his own energy and everyone in the place could see it **

**"go speak to him...he looks a little...bad you know!?" said Tooth lowly to North as the other looked astonished**

**"why me?" North whispered **

**"you're the oldest ammong us after Sandy...and i'm too tired to" Tooth said as North looked to Bunny who, seeing his stare, began whristling around ignoring him...North then turned to Jack that faked sleep and sighed**

**(no one's going to help me here...) he thought (okay then...) he was about to get up until Pitch took his place**

**"Sandman..." he began as Sandy turned to him with a defying look on his face as a (what do you want?) question**

**"you feel weak don't you?" Pitch asked as Sandy slowly made a slow nod motion to him making him grin**

**"it's normal...this is a nightmare and you're a dream-maker..." Pitch began "if you want to survive until we reach the exit...well...uhm...you...well.." he couldn't go on because he knew too well the rage that Sandy would have had.**


	5. This is not right!

**CHARAPTER 5: THIS IS NOT RIGHT!**

**"you'll have to learn to make nightmares" Pitch said finally as Sandy gasped, backing away but falling to the ground due to his weakening powers**

**"I CAN'T!" Sandy screamed shocking everybody in the process...they never heard him talk...it was like seeing the moon turn red earing him scream in rage **

**"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! I CAN'T!" he kept repeating in rage looking at the others to find assurance.**

**"it's the only way..." Pitch said again softly trying not to make the Sandman angrier than he already was**

**"N-no i-i just-i-" Sandy couldn't even think about it...to create something so horrible...to scare children and do the opposite of his nature...to completely betray his center...not to mention the fact that he actually didn't know how to do it anyway...**

**"Sandy..." North began making the dream-maker look at him "i understand your feelings but Pitch is right..." said North "you can't stand this place and if you keep on going you might-" he stopped himself as Sandy raised his hand trembling**

**"North...i can't! it's not my nature... i-i'd rather die than do something like that!" Sandy pouted turning the other way around in rage, cutting the conversation where it was, as Pitch sighed **

**"well less work for me" he said as North approached him **

**"Pitch please..." North said, stopping the nightmare king in his tracks "try to convince him..." North pleaded along with the other guardians**

**"why should i?" Pitch asked "you're my enemies!" he finished as North sighed **

**"we are not!" North said "we just protect children...that's all" North finished**

**"yes! you protect them from ME!" said Pitch in rage **

**"no..." North began whispering "we protect them from fear and darkness...and we both know that long time ago you weren't like this...before the dark ages" finished North as Pitch's look softned **

**"that time..." Pitch began "is over..." he finished as memories came back**

**"but you still can do something...you still can protect children...long time ago...you were the general Kozmotis Pitchiner, you defended people from this fearlings...and now you can control them" said North as Pitch looked to the ground in thought as North indicated Sandy "please Pitch...just once" North said as Pitch sighed **

**"fine...just this time!" Pitch said "but.." he turned to North again "if i help you, once we get out, you'll let me do my job" finished Pitch as North thought.**

"**fine...if you don't over do it, it's fine..." North finished as Pitch nodded, getting up going closer to Sandy's position...**


	6. Dreams to Nightmares

**CHAPTER 6: DREAMS TO NIGHTMARES**

**"Sandy..." Pitch began as the dream-waver sighed **

**"i can't..." Sandy immidiately said **

**"look...i'd love to see you disappear...again...but a part of me would like to help you" Pitch started as Sandy laughed**

**"yeah right..." said Sandy, smiling in sadness**

**"i mean it..." began Pitch "you know I do…" Pitch finished **

"**you trap us here and expect me to believe you?" Sandy said turning to him**

"**I don't expect anything from you" he spatted "but…if you want to get out alive, you'll have to make that nightmare!" Pitch finished as Sandy's look saddened **

"**Sandy…." began Jack "****I****-(I mean)-****We**** don't want to see you fade again…" Jack began as Sandy smiled to him and nodded turning to Pitch**

"**fine then…I-I'll try but…" he stopped looking at North "I don't know where to start" he said innocently as North smiled looking at the nightmare king.**

"**don't worry about it! Pitch is gonna help you….right Bogey?" asked North as Pitch hissed at the nickname and glared at North in anger**

"**yes…I will" Pitch said turning back to Sandy as a grin formed itself upon his lips "I want to see you try…" Pitch said as Sandy's vision darkened **

"**hey!" began Sandy "you want to stay there or help me out?!" he asked to Pitch as the other laughed again moving to where Sandy was (this is going to be interesting) Pitch thought, while approaching Sandy…**

**-AFTER 2 HOURS-**

"**okay, okay….now try to turn it to a nightmare!" Pitch said as Sandy waved his sand around…**

"**how am I supposed to do that?!" Sandy asked as Pitch face-palmed **

**(this is the 30****th**** time he asks that) he thought while looking at the dream-maker in frustration**

"**I told you 30 times…" Pitch began "try to feel all the fear in the air. This is a nightmare…so therefore there's a lot of fear in here…like that it should be easier for you…and then" he said creating a small black horse in his hand to show Sandy "try push all that fear into your hands to form a nightmare...like i do..." Pitch finished as Sandy sighed.**

"**alright…" said Sandy as he focused on the place and fears in that dark place…his sand began glowing and twisting a little trying to fight off that "something" that was changing it…as Sandy's sand turned a dark shade of yellow and Pitch's excitement grew a little.**

"**yes, yes you're almost at it!" he said as Sandy struggled to turn his sand to black…suddenly all the sand around them collapsed to the ground as well as Sandy's arms in defeat as Pitch's expression became of anger…**

"**you should have put more effort into it…this time you almost succeded" Pitch said waving his arms around in anger as Sandy looked sad and most of all….tired**

"**try again!" Pitch said as Sandy threw a huff in the air and focused again on the place around him.**


	7. To use fear you must know it!

**CHAPTER 7: TO USE FEAR YOU MUST KNOW IT**

**He tried and failed again, and again, and again….**

**Finally after two other hours Pitch let the sandman take a break…Sandy's body ached as well as his sand…he felt like collapsing and felt a very painful stomach-ache…this all was followed by the fact that he was getting weaker by the seconds that passed but not as fast as before…he thought it was thanks to his progresses…**

**Sandy noticed that Pitch was approaching him and instantly got up**

"**I figured out the problem!" Pitch said as Sandy made a question mark on his head as a response…but Pitch didn't answer…instead he tuckled the sandman to Earth and kept him restrained as the other used his voice**

"**what are you doing?" he asked as Pitch thought**

"**the problem is…" he said getting closer until he was whispering in the dream-maker's ear "you never felt fear" Pitch finished earning a shudder from the creature beneath him at the low tone of his voice**

"**so therefore…before creating a nightmare…" Pitch's serious expression turned to one of delight "you'll have to have one!" he said as Sandy shook his head in negation**

"**I don't want to…" Sandy half-pleaded **

"**I didn't ask for your permission..." Pitch said using his hand to move around his black sand…the sand twisted and sparkled in hunger at the poor man beneath his king that only waited to be attacked…**

"**no I-I don't want to…." Sandman repeated feeling a strange feeling up to his chest…one he already felt long time ago when his star-ship was attacked by the nightmare king…it was not anger, sadness or rage….it was the beginning of fear, that spread in all his body like an infection while Pitch's smile grew wider by the seconds that passed…**

"**oh…is that fear I sense?" taunted the Bogeyman as Sandy closed his eyes trying to ease that feeling **

"**don't fight it" began Pitch "use it" he finished…his voice like a whisper in Sandy's head that blacked him out…it was not a restful sleep, for it was poisoned by ****that**** nightmare….yes ****that one…**

**Sandy dreamed of that time his ship collapsed on earth…all the fear he felt that time was nothing compared to the current feeling.**

**He dreamed…he was piloting his star granting the wishes of all beings in the universe…even the ones of the man in the moon…suddenly everything became very dark as he noticed Pitch, the king of nightmares, attacking his ship…he'd heard of that man…Kozmotis Pitchiner…long time ago a general, and now his worst foe…the one that had killed a lot of star-pilots along with their ship and family and now was trying to kill him!**

**He tried to avoid him but there was no chance…Pitch charged with his nightmares and Sandy fought and fought to keep control of his star that eventually fell into the ocean on planet Earth. The last thing he remembered were the laugher of the nightmares and his fear…the first time he ever felt it…**

**He got out from the water gasping for breath….to reach the sand of what was supposed to be his star, now resembling a gold island.**

**He created a gold-sand pillow and sat on it catching his breath…**

**It all felt so real…Sandy knew this was a nightmare but it was like it was really happening****.**

**Sandy began turning and tossing around as well as trembling under Pitch's close attention of awe…he was enjoying how, the guardian of dreams, was having a nightmare…it was very funny to him and he was going to make it even more enjoyable…**

**Suddenly a dark laugh was heard as Sandy got up instantly looking around, for his fear was still present and vivid.**

"**what a wonderful fear…" Pitch said emerging from the shadows in front of Sandy who was so scared that didn't dare to move**

"**is it your first time you feel fear, dear star?" Pitch asked as the other stood still "I take it as a yes…" the Bogeyman finished forming his scythe in his hands**

"**sorry…but I have to kill you.." Pitch said getting closer to the little man who trembled even more at his sight**

**Sandy's scream made Pitch almost jump from surprise. Sandy kept saying nonsense and cry…he wanted to wake up and his gold sand, sensing this, was rising on instinct to turn the nightmare back in a dream…but Pitch had other plans…**

"**oh no you don't!" Pitch said putting a hand onto the dream-maker's chest "you're going to live it until the end" he finished using another amount of black sand to keep the golden one at bay while watching the little man and preparing to end the nightmare…**

**The two figures fought…Sandy was tired and scared and that only made Pitch stronger…after a while of fighting Pitch caught the sandman by his neck with a black whip and pinned him into the wall of golden sand behind him keeping him in place as he got close to him with his scythe..**

"**okay now…your true fear and then I'll wake you" Pitch began as Sandy's breaths were now really quick and irregular**

**Sandy was really scared and didn't dare to move if not for trying to ease the pressure made by Pitch's whip on his neck**

"**time to end this!" Pitch said and pratically stabbed Sandy with his weapon making him gasp at the sudden pain…he looked down only to see his body slowly turning to black and his island fade with him…the last thing he felt was Pitch's laughter on the background and the growing terror inside of him…**

**Sandy woke up groaning…it hadn't been a great sleep…he was all sweat and confused**

**He kept his head and moaned in discomfort while taking note of Pitch standing above him with a happy smile…**

"**take it easy little man" said Pitch as the sandman got to his feet "you just woke up from a nightmare…" Pitch finished as Sandy looked at him in mixed hate and anger**

"**yeah…thanks for giving that to me…" Sandy ironically said as Pitch laughed "you're welcome" he said as Sandy's gaze threw daggers at Pitch. **


	8. Succeding

**CHAPTER 8: SUCCEDING**

"**okay now...you should be able to create that nightmare" said Pitch, smile still present on his lips **

**Sandy huffed and started moving his sand in anger. That had been a great crash to his pride...creating a nightmare, learn to use fear...that just made no sense **

**As he thought that, his sand began protesting, twisting and curling in rage for what the Sandman was trying to do...**

**Sandy looked above, searching for the man in the moon, just to earn a conforting word, a help, something...but there was nobody. Of course...this was a nightmare, and in nightmares there's no man in the moon...he was alone, facing his fears and trying to do something out of his nature.**

**Pitch noticed his disconfort and sighed thinking of the first time he had made a nightmare****. ****(now...when was it?!) he thought...500? maybe 600 years ago? he didn't remember, but he remembered the feeling of void that was filled after his first creation. He remembered watching the man in the moon cry and apologize to him for have not been strong enough to protect him from the darkness, and then nothing... he remember walking among streets, not understanding why people couldn't see him and then he realized it, with time...he learned that, for being seen, he had to be believed in...but how?! He found his center in the other's fears and dark secrets...and so he began. **

"**the Bogeyman" ****so they called him. In the dark ages, everybody believed in the bogeyman and feared him giving him more power than anyone else. The man in the moon was forced to summon some ****guardians ****to keep children safe from that fear...so now seeing one of them facing his same destiny, to look into the darkness finding no one, to look into his soul and finding fear...it was priceless, for the one mentioned, was his "mortal enemy" but it was also sad, because no one should have to feel that way...but what the nightmare king didn't understand, was the huge difference beetween himself and that fluffy creature. **

**Kozmotis Pitchiner...had been a general and a guard, of what now was his center...he guarded the fearlings' prison with all his might, protecting everyone. He could have been addressed as a hero, as brave and caring towards his family...but...what was Sandy?**

**Sanderson Mansnoozie...had been a star-pilot always granting all human and non-human wishes from the stars above, giving everyone dreams. He could have been addressed as a hero, as light itself and as caring towards everybody. He was not meant to feel fear and darkness.**

**After all, Pitchiner had been a guard and was now the one controlling those nightmares...he could create them and control them, therefore couldn't he become a good guy? **

**That was why the man in the moon wasn't saying anything to Saderson, leaving Pitch in charge of doing that...it was a silent order, one that the nightmare king didn't understand yet, but he began to have some grewing feelings inside of him for the dream-maker, feelings of protection and maybe envy?!. He didn't want to admit it for the sake of his pride and because, after all, Sandy was his enemy.**

**Pitch was interrupted in his thoughts by the sight of black sand near his position.**

**He raised his stare to see Sanderson trying to wave around some black sand, he finally menaged to create. To Pitch's surprise, the sand in Sandy's hands formed a black scythe almost as big as Pitch's one. The nightmare king clapped his hands and laughed making the dream weaver look at him**

"**finally..." he said "trying to mimick my weapons now?" asked, taunting, the Bogeyman as Sandy huffed**

"**it formed on it's own..." Sandy angrily said throwing the weapon at Pitch who ducked **

"**woah.." he began "that's a great success" said Pitch as Sandy scratched his head in joy as his sand returned to normal.**

"**okay rest for a bit and then you're trying again..." Pitch said as Sandy's joy turned in frustration**

"**isn't one enough?" Sandy asked, well...half-pladed**

"**not quite" said Pitch enjoying the mad look he got in response "you have to turn all your sand to black, not just a little..." he finished as Sandy sighed frustrated but then smiled**

"**at least i can fight you with your same weapons..." Sandy said teasing**

"**ha!" Pitch began "that's just little fear my friend...mine is far worse than that" said Pitch in a joking way as he walked away leaving the sandman alone.**


	9. Understanding (SandyPitch yaoi)

CHARAPTER 9: UNDERSTANDING (Pitch/Sandy yaoi)

Pitch was returning to the "training-like" chamber where he had left the sandman, for it was not wise to leave him alone in a nightmare, not even if he was finally able to create one...

Pitch just went to inform the other guardians of his success and North hadn't lost a chance to ask how was doing the little man...

(they worry too much) Pitch thought as he got sight of the sandman.

the sight he was met with was a little funny...Sandy, no longer was a little fluffy creature but was now a little taller and less fluffy than before, resembling the form of a teen, and was still trying to get his sand to turn. Pitch's expression turned from one of shock to one of amusement as he approached the little man, making him turn at him.

"what?!" asked Sandy noticing the little expression of shock from the Bogeyman

"uh-rglrlg.." Pitch mumbled under his breath making the sandman laugh

"i am made of sand remember?" Sandy said "and anyways this is my true form, not that little one" he said with a large grin on his face as silence filled the room.

"hahaha" began Sandy as his sand waved around him and the bogeyman

"what!? you like what you see?" asked Sandy laughing as the Bogeyman became red in the face and instantly his emotions turned, from shock to anger as he waved his hands around trying to re-compose himself.

"OH SHUT UP!" said Pitch as Sandy still laughed "i wasn't looking at you! i was looking at your sand idiot!" Pitch said angered as a quetion mark appeared on Sandy's head, seeing the reaction of the bogeyman "you-uh" Pitch began "you shouldn't try to make nightmares when i'm not around" said Pitch turning away from the sandman, hiding his blush "you're not able to control them, for they could attack you" Pitch finished turning to face the sandman, that meanwhile was playing with his sand, creating dreams...

"oh, i didn't know it" Sandy innocently replied as Pitch got a little closer "AND turn back to your form-i mean- your usual one" Pitch commanded, blush still present as Sandy laughed again "oh...so you like what you see?!" Sandy taunted as Pitch went red in the face again making the sandman laugh even harder

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Pitch said in rage as he stumbled over a rock on the ground an fell right into Sandy, sending the both of them, crushing to the ground.

"ow...be a little more careful will you?" said Sandy massaging his head in pain as Pitch growled looking up and went suddenly still, seeing the position they were in...

Pitch was right on Sandy and his face kept getting darker with each second due to embarassment and anger. this worried the Sandman, that tried to push him off with his hands as Pitch caughed them with only one. Sandy looked up forming a question mark on his head as Pitch began formimg a grin on his face in pure hunger, scaring the Sandman in the process.

"P-Pitch?" Sandman inquired staying prefectly still as Pitch looked up to him laughing

"Sandy...Sandy...Sandy..." he began shaking his head as Sandy's head was filled with question marks above it

"did you forget i can feel your fear?" said Pitch as Sandy stood still once more "AND the kind of it?" Pitch asked runnning his fingers in circles on Sandy's chest as the other looked at him, confused...

"now, your fear is to push this further is it?!" Pitch said making the Sandman gasp under him

"what do you want to do?" asked the sandman, terror and fear rising inside of him as Pich's grin kept growing wider

"i believe i already told you..." Pitch began lowering to Sandy's ear "to don't fight it!" finished Pitch as Sandy saw only darkness around them...there was no room, no door, nothing at all, apart him and Pitch

"what have you done?" asked Sandy as Pitch began biting softly at his neck "oh..." Pitch began looking up "i just gave us some privacy" Pitch smiled enjoing the fear he was receaving...  
while Pitch returned to his job on the other's neck, the Sandman moaned softly grasping Pitch's black air trying to push him off his neck.

"get-get off me!" Sandy breathed as Pitch's grin went wider

"as if you want me to..." Pitch said moving lower on Sandy's body

"i-i don't want this" Sandy said, nearly crying from such an emotion

"true" Pitch began "but your fear is making me wanting to go on..." he said as Sandy moaned at the sudden sensation when Pitch arrived at his mid-section.

"oh?" Pitch asked "you're enjoying it?" said Pitch as the Sandman stood completely silent turning his head aside letting the tears drop silently as Pitch popped his head up and down...

While this was happening, the darkness around them began moving and blacksand formed little nightmares around them...  
Sandy didn't understand this movements at all, nor that he could understand something at the moment with Pitch pleasuring him like that...

Suddenly Pitch retreated looking at the Sandman, who began having a little lust-filled vision, making Pitch grin again

"let's take this a little further shall we? little star?" said Pitch as Sandy protested. a wave of gold sand near his sight made him turn to look at his surroundings in astonishment. there were steams of gold sand dancing along with the black ones in rithm, but he knew he didn't summon his sand to do this, so he turned to Pitch waiting for an explanation

"your sand moved on it's own" said Pitch as Sandy stared "it's what happens when we-well...do this" Pitch said lowering himself over the Sandman that turned his head to the side again

"oh, stop avoiding yourself" said Pitch with a smirk "you want this as bad as i do" said Pitch. after a moment of preparing, Pitch slammed his body in Sandy making him scream in, mixed, pain and fear at the sudden motion as Pitch kept moving faster and faster...

"god...you're tight Sanderson" Pitch said beetween movements as the other closed his eyes in ,mixed fear and pleasure.

The rithm continued for a little before Pitch reached Sandy's spot making him hiss in pleasure rather that pain. Pitch tried to push in, even harder reaching his spot everytime, getting closer to his own climax. As the Sandman came with a loud scream and was soon followed by Pitch, who fell on top of him.

The two different type of sand began dancing again for then disappear along with the darkness, leaving them both naked and gasping for breath on the ground.

Pitch was still on Sandy's abdomen as the other tried to regain his breath. As soon as Pitch moved, Sandy was able to breath properly again but didn't move...

(what have i done?!) Sandy thought, his breaths getting faster, the moments that passed

(what have i done?!) again he thought and, as Pitch stretched, the Sandman let himself to cry...he had just allowed his enemy to completely see his fears and weaknesses, he was a traitor for the guardians and the only thought of having betrayed the man in the moon as well made him cry...

Pitch turned and, seeing the scenario, embraced the now, little man in front of him...Sandy's crying stopped

he felt no fear, no darkness, but instead, love and understanding...as Pitch buried his face in the Sandman's neck, the other looked at him among sobs.

"i don't regret it" said Pitch raising his stare "for a second, i was no longer Pitch black" he began as the other listened "i think i was that general of long ago..." he finished as Sandy's face resumed a little smile on his lips...

"this was an apology for all i've done to you in the past" said Pitch "as..." he began making Sandy look at him "the only way i know to give you something else but fear alone" Pitch said as Sandy smiled at him getting up...

"so..." the Sandman began "i guess tonight i'll give you a dream in return..." Sandy finished as Pitch got up as well

"not quite..." said Pitch as Sandy threw sand out of his ears "yes that i will!" Sandy said as Pitch formed another grin "it will eventually turn into a nightmare..." Pitch said as Sandy waved his hands around "THEN, i will turn it back into a dream until it remains like that!" he said pouting, arms crossed as Pitch laughed.

Finally the two spirits were putting differences aside and letting understanding take over hatred and anger. This was, what the man in the moon had in mind...of course he lost "a little" part of the scenario but the result had been great. Now, neither Sandy, nor Pitch would have to be afraid of one another...


End file.
